five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Byakuya Kuchiki
Introduction Byakuya Kuchiki is a Soul Reaper and the 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan. He later became the captain of Squad 6 in the 13 Court Guard Squads. He is currently the commander of the 4th Division. Personality History (Bleach manga) Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Acts Of Orders Ichigo Kurosaki 4th Division As the commander of the 4th Division, Byakuya takes his role as commander very seriously. While normally displaying a emotionless front, he does care about his subordinates, as he is aware of the responsibilities as leader, and tries the best strategies that involves the least amount of causalities. In turn, the 4th Division are loyal towards him, and hold him in high regard. Shikamaru Nara Eustass Kidd Cana Alberona Rojuro Otortibashi Wendy Marvell C Momo Hinamori Nami As one of his soldiers within the 4th Division, Nami follows his orders, and like all members of the 4th Division, she hold his powers in high regard. Usopp Ino Yamanaka As one of his soldiers within the 4th Division, Ino follows his orders, and like all members of the 4th Division, she hold his powers in high regard, as shown when she cheered him on, when he unleashed his fury on the Coalition force at Mt. Hakobe. Temari As one of his soldiers within the 4th Division, Temari follows his orders, and like all members of the 4th Division, she hold his powers in high regard. As shown during the Battle of Mt. Hakobe, when he unleashed his fury among the Coalition army, she looked up with satisfaction, amazed with his strength, even commented he would be a match for her brother Gaara. Byakuya saved her life, when she was about to be struck by Shamon, and even praised her for her speech earlier, against the former Kage. Alzack Connell & Bisca Connell Carla Powers and Abilities As the captain of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13, as well the 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the Four Great Noble families of Soul Society and is said to be strongest in the family's history, Byakuya is a very powerful warrior. His strength was then recognized to be assigned as the commander of the 4th Division of the Alliance, which specializes in long-range combat, due to the range of his Zanpakuto Senbonzakura. His power has been noted by several individuals from the other worlds, Gaara the 5th Kazekage noted he radiated power at the second summit, as such his entire division is amazed by his strength, and even one of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvell, confirmed he was the strongest member of the 4th Division. Even Chiyo, a well renowned Shinobi of the Hidden Sand and Shamon the 2nd Kazekage were impressed with his powers, with Temari even noted he could be on par with Gaara. He was even able to fight off with Kabuto the commanding officer of the Coalition Aster Mountains unit and able to kill Aria, a former S-Class wizard of Phantom Lord and leader of its elite team, the Element 4, without much effort. Trivia Category:4th Division Category:Alliance Category:Soul Reaper Category:Soul Society Category:Male Category:Commander Category:Bleach (Series)